


Stranger Ties

by JKbetti



Series: TF2 [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, JKBetti, Multi, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKbetti/pseuds/JKbetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I leave Norway for this? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Hopefully some good will come out of this... If something good even happens. I like that Medic though, my mor was a healer, I miss her... Miss her so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ollo People!  
> So I have been working on this in my head and with my art for quite some time now and a few weeks ago I thought it would be a great idea to actually write shit down on paper (well digital paper)... Anywho, so I have been playing TF2 for a few months now and have obviously an original character popped into my brain: Rïle Danielsen. *boom*  
> This will be a bit choppy for a while until I decided to mess everything together when I'm "happy" with the transitions. I have actually put a ton of time into this and now my brain hurts because of it. *twirls around*  
> ANOTHER NOTE: There are going to be multiple languages in this!!! I might get tired of doing the translations, if that happens sorry? Norwegian is going to be used A LOT in this compilation of ideas since Rïle is from Narvik, Norway. (where my family is from) ;D  
> Anywho, hope you enjoy~!  
> -JKBetti

I’ve only been working here for a little over a year now and the administrator made it very clear that if anyone of my teammates discovered me that I would lose my already risky job as the Hacker.  
To be honest, I enjoyed the solitude that my work provided. I could blast my favorite death metal groups from my home country of Norway, and no one would hear me singing alone in my tenor voice.  
I hadn’t really seen this as a bad job; I mean I was very good at hacking into the BLU base, considering they themselves did not actually have a hacker to begin with. Their engineer was very attentive though so I had to be wary of him. Other than that it was a piece of cake.  
To be even clearer of my solitude’s awkwardness, I was given access to the security cameras all around the base when the two teams ceasefire on the weekends. I got both audio and visual on every room where a camera was present, the only thing was that I couldn’t actually be there. I would watch everyone for at least a few minutes each, until I discovered a fancy in what our team’s medic bay produced. The doctor would sing to his many doves in German late into the night, I jotted the lyrics down on the sketchbook I always had near my mini fridge. Something about him and his practices enticed me to mess with the wiring behind my camera sets to make sure I had, at least, audio from the medbay at all times.  
I regretted nothing about my actions, even when the administrator found out about the wiring changes and gave me a very harsh talk about me not getting attached to anyone of my teammate’s because they didn’t even know I existed. I didn’t care as long as I could listen to his humming and singing as he worked on both his patients and caring for his birds, I was content…


	2. Chapter 2

As the days turned into weeks, I became rather attached to the Medic’s voice. I even began to listen to German death metal bands to push myself into his head. Yet, that only worked for a few days. I wanted to see him, I could only imagine he was an amazing dancer as he sung to me through a passive camera hidden in the corner of his workspace.  
Sometimes I would get up from my chair and pretend he was extending his hand to me to join him for a dance, even though he wasn’t there I found my cheeks getting rather warm. This honestly surprised me, I never thought of him in a romantic way, then again I had been listening to him sing lovingly to his birds for a about a month now.   
I brushed the thoughts of romanticism to the back of my head for now and took his imaginary hand in mine and began to dance, granted I didn’t have much space to begin with. I heard a pop from my audio control and heard him begin to hum softly, setting the tempo of our dance that only I attended. It didn’t take long for me to lose control over where I was; I was warped with his voice into the soft grasses of a park with an icy pond in the middle of it. This reminded me of my home back in Norway.   
As the Medic dipped me in our imaginary dance, I hit my leg on one of my many computers and was ripped back to my tiny space I called my office. I cursed very loudly as I realized I acquired a rather large cut on my calf.   
I reached for where my Band-Aids usually were but realized the box was out of large ones.   
Great, just wonderful, I brought my wrist up to my face and looked at my watch, 1:46 am.  
This was my only chance to actually use this as a valid- totally legit- escape from my work to actually meet him. I hurriedly put on an over-shirt over my red camisole and grabbed my glasses, was I really this excited?   
In my rush I didn’t notice that the humming from the medbay had ceased.  
Before I opened the door, I registered the risk of losing my job. It was 1:46 in the fucking morning, who the hell would be up at this hour besides the medic and me? If I could just sneak out of my office and not be noticed by anyone the chances were very slim. If I did, indeed, get caught the chances were instant job loss. I held my breath and opened the door that I was told never to open unless the Administrator told me to.   
The hallway was completely darken, something that I was very accustomed to. I had scribbled down a layout of the fort on a scrap of paper, glancing down at it I realized I was not as far from the medbay as I originally noted.   
Awesome, this was going to be quick and straightforward. This eased my brain and pulse greatly.

I approached the double doors of the medbay after about five minutes of sneaking around. Now that I was right here, my nerves broke through my thought process,  
What if he was right there? What if he was not at all who you thought he was? No I am just over thinking this. He is a doctor he is a professional, he knows what he is doing. I mean all I need is a Band-Aid for fucks sake.   
I held my breath so I could listen to see if he was, indeed, in there.   
Nothing.  
I guess that’ll work too, I guess. I’ll just poke in; grab what I need and leave.   
My hands were shaking slightly as I pushed open one of the doors, was I actually nervous?   
The lights were dimmed so it was a bit hard to read the labels on the cabinets, but that didn’t really matter since what I needed was on the counter… on the opposite side of the freaking room!  
You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? I arched my head back and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. The operating table was in the way of a b-line to the bandages so I would have to waste precious seconds maneuvering around the bloody table and surrounding floor.   
As I was just about to open the box of Band-Aids, the door to the Medic’s private office open and heard the Medic yawn.   
Had he seen me? Oh shit I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m so effing dead! I froze, holding my breath, praying that I’d not been caught. My faded green eyes plastered to the new occupant of the room.   
Everything was going swimmingly for a few seconds, until I rubbed my injured calf across the wooden cabinets and, dropping the box on the floor, let out a hiss in pain. Almost instantly, the Medic sent his attention towards the sound of distress.   
“I’m sorry, I just needed a bandage for my leg! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you I just needed a Band-Aid! Please don’t hurt me!” The words came out before I could even react, and was I crying?   
“Now vhy vouldt I do zat? I’m a doktor zat is not mien job,” the Medic sounded like he had a smile on his face as he reached for the dropped box from the tiled floor.   
“Now, let me help you vis your wount,” he softly grasped me by the arm to lift me to my feet. “I don’t sink I’ve ever seen you before, vat is it zat your do?”  
He looked at me gingerly as I reclaimed my composer, “If I told you that I’d either lose my job or have to kill you.” I stated barely above a whisper, “none sound very fun.”  
With the last comment, his suspicion and shock turned to subtle smirk. “Vhy ever not meine liebste?”  
“I mean, I am breaking all of my protocols just being outside of my office, let alone talking to you.” I finally looked him in the eyes, regretting slightly as I felt my face grow hot. Was I blushing again?!  
“Voof, you must get razer lonely vatever you do.” He turned and grabbed a cloth, draping it over the bloody operation table, after he placed the box of bandages near the head of the table.   
“Vouldt you mindt getting up on ze table?”   
The table was a bit on the high end of tables, and there were no stepping stools to assist the vertically challenged- like myself. So, obviously, my next logical option was to try and hop on, as I readied myself my entire left leg cramped up and I found myself on the floor. Totally not awkward at all… I rolled my eyes to myself.  
The Medic chuckled softly, making my face grow even warmer not just from embarrassment this time.   
“Here, let me help you vis zat,” with that he knelt down and put one arm under my back and the other under my knee, hoisting me up with seemingly little trouble.   
“Zer ve go, oh my, you really do needt zat bandage. No need to vary meine liebste, I know how to treat zat cut.”   
“Takke,” I murmured into his shoulder, I didn’t really know where to put my hands so I just held placed them on my stomach.   
As soon as I said that single word I heard his pulse quicken for a few moments, did he understand me?   
That wasn’t German… wait… He is carrying me bridal style towards an operating table to treat my cut… His clothes are so well cared for; he must have just washed these or something… He is so warm…  
Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice that I had moved one of my hands to his chest.   
As he placed me on the table, he smiled warmly down at me. I turned my head slightly so he wouldn’t catch my flushed cheeks.   
“Now, I have to disinfect ze cut… zis is going to be on ze coldt sidt of sings and it might sting a bit,” the Medic informed me as he turned to retrieve a rag, water, and disinfectant from one of the many cabinets.   
“You really don’t have to do all of this, doctor, all I needed was a Band-Aid,” laughing a bit, I craned my neck to see him dip the rag in the small bowl of water.  
“Dis is nothing compared to vat I deal vis normally,” he chuckled as he rang the rag out. “Besides, you acquired some splinters from zat cabinet I foundt you by and a nice bruise ven you fell.”  
As soon as the damp rag touched my calf, an audible hiss slipped passed my lips.   
“Es tut uns leid! I told you it vould be coldt,” the Medic glanced up at me quickly then back at his work. Removing the rag and pouring a swig of disinfectant on it, then dabbing it on and in cut.   
“For faen!” I practically yell as I threw my head back on the table, as the sting from the alcohol became apparent, “bare sette bandasje på for faen!”   
Clearly amused by my temper, the Medic smiled as he pushed up his glasses.   
“Zat vas not English young lady,” he paused only to switch from rag to tweezers “ver are you from?”   
Ignoring the inquiry completely, “Hva gjør du nå?” Er de pinsett?”  
The Medic ceased his work and pinned my arms to the operating table, “beantworte die Frage.”   
“Hvorfor bryr du deg?!” Still hot tempered from the pain of the disinfectant, I shot at him, and then realized he had no idea what I had been saying for the past few minutes. I closed my eyes, cleared my throat, and translated what I had spat “why do you care?”  
When I opened my eyes after calming down for a few seconds, his face was about a foot from mine. His hands had pinned me down by the arms.   
“I am fascinated, zat is all,” his smile was almost wicked looking as he cocked an eyebrow as though he just realized that I had answered his question. “Vait, you know German?”   
“Yeah, I had studied it all throughout high school,” I looked away from his piercing silvery-blue eyes.   
Getting no response from the Medic, “Norge, I’m from Narvik… Happy? I am used to hack into the BLU’s communication/intelligence. The other members cannot know about me and the work I do, I’ve been working for you guys for a little over a year now. I know a little bit about almost everyone here, both Red and BLU. I will lose my job if you or anyone finds about me. If the Administrator finds about me being out of my office, I will get in so much shit, I mean she and I are already on bad terms ever since I hacked the wiring on the cameras in this room and in your office- that I only have access to- so that I keep an 24/7 audio stream so I can hear you hum and sing to yourself and your birds when you work. You have such a beautiful voice. I couldn’t help myself. In what little space I have in my office I usually push the chords and boxes holding records in so I can dance to the songs you sing, which leads me to the reason why I am here right now… I forgot to move one of my newer computers out of the way and I smashed my leg into it and well, you know the rest of the story.”   
As soon as I finished my story, Medic just stares down at me. I know I said way too much but those silvery-blue eyes he has just made me spill everything I swore to keep secret.   
I guess he is just processing?  
With no warning, what so ever, he leans down a gives me peck on my freckled cheek.   
He straightens up and went back to removing the splinters, after he is done he wipes the cut with the dampened rag and begins to wrap a bandage around my, now clean, cut.   
“Josef,” he simply states as he gently helps me sit up on the table. Joining me on the covered table, he brushes my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes. “You told me a secret so I returned ze favor.”  
I’m still in shock from the chaste kiss I got a few minutes earlier, “Josef…”  
His name sounds sweet coming from my lips. My eyes are half shut as I repeat the name again.   
“Rïle,” I wake up from my state of bliss and shift my attention again towards the Medic- no Josef.   
Josef smiles, “I am srilled zat you enjoy mien singing, I also play ze viola if you are into zat as vell.”  
“Whenever I see a piano I have an uncontrollable urge to play, my Far taught me I was very young,” I chuckle a bit as some faint memories come to mind.   
“I vant to apologize for vat I did, zat vas very unprofessional of me,” changing the subject as we both sat awkwardly on the operating table. “It is very late, vell now zat I sink about it, it is quite early in ze morning.” Josef hesitates and stands, “you are velcome to stay if you like, I’m not sure if you have ‘veekends’ vis your job and all.”   
His voice trails off, “if not I can help you to your room.”   
Remembering my leg, assistance would be appreciated, but I don’t know whether I wanted to leave.   
“Josef?”  
“Ya?”  
“Why did you do kiss me anyway?” He pivots towards me, face flushing ever so much.  
“As I’m sure you’re avare, zer are not a lot of vemon around…” voice trailing off again as he pushed up his glasses.  
I roll my eyes knowing full well that might be a reason but not the actual one, “well I’m glad I helped you with that then.”   
Smirking, I began to lift myself off the table but was forced down again by the Medic.   
Confused, my first reaction was to stare down at my knees, blushing a vivid shade of red.   
I felt my glasses being lifted from my ears; just from habit I lifted my head and closed my eyes.  
Right as I opened my eyes again Josef’s lips softly pressed onto mine. His glasses nested in the breast pocket of his pale kaki vest,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: (in order)  
> meine liebste: my dear(est)  
> Takke: Thanks  
> Es tut uns leid!: I am sorry!  
> For faen: for fucks sake  
> bare sette bandasje på for faen!: Just put the bandage on for fucks sake!  
> Hva gjør du nå? Er de pinsett?: What are you doing now? Are those tweezers?   
> beantworte die Frage: Answer the question  
> Hvorfor bryr du deg?!: Why do you care?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollo people,  
> okay so this is where the updated (my newer version) comes into play, so from here on out will be the new plot and stuff so yeah.

The day had finally arrived. My freedom for 24 hours had finally come. The only thing was what would I do; obviously remain anonymous amongst the other team members- minus Josef our Medic. However what could I do and what I wanted to do were, at the moment, to totally different things. I wanted to show my face around the base and if anyone asked whom I was I’d just say the truth, not some elaborate story that was bullshit. The only thing with that is would I tell them my name ‘name’ or would I just say ‘I’m the hacker for our team’.   
As I pondered what to do and how to do it, a familiar German voice greeted my wandering self.   
“Got morning Rïle, haf any plans for zhe ceasefire?”   
“Got mornin Josef, I do actually. The Administer granted me 24 hours of freedom from my stuffy closet of un office, I vas a little on ze surprised side when she sent me da message.”   
Josef was heading to his lab, with a bowl of cereal and what smelled like coffee. I could only imagine what he would be doing this weekend, dissecting specimens and singing to his birds.   
Josef and I have known each other for a few months now, almost a year actually, and our friendship has grown quite a bit since then. Of course, I had known him significantly longer than he knew me. We shared several stories with each other and would occasionally have dinner together in his lab. He and I were rather good chefs and we would contribute something to each meal.   
“Zat sounds zirilling, vut are you planning on doing?”   
“I’m not sure, I vas thinking about going out of da base,” hesitating for a few seconds to see if there was going to be any reaction from the Medic.   
“You know, just get some fresh air,” getting a subtle hitch of an eyebrow as Josef turned to look at me in the doorway of his lab.   
“Just because it is a ceasefire doesn’t mean ze Blu vill follow zrough vith it,” Josef genuinely looking a bit concerned, “all I ask is zat you come home safe.”  
“I vill, I probably von’t be out all zat time… but you never know.”   
With that he leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to head into his lab.   
“Just be safe.”

I headed back to my closet of an office to grab some things for my little trek outside.   
I had Medic’s voice buzzing around my head as I opened the door and turned on the string of lights above my cluttered desk.   
Maybe I should rethink how far I would go out walking.   
Nah, it’ll be fine granted I don’t run into anyone from either team.   
The last thing I grabbed was my bow staff, just for Josef’s sake. 

I began to buzz with excitement as I breathed in the fresh air for what seemed to be the first time in ages. Granted it wasn’t cold like what I was used to but that did not matter to me now since I wasn’t home.   
No one else seemed to be out walking and I remembered that there was a pub or restaurant in the makeshift town that Mann Co. had created for the two teams.   
They are all out drinking or something. I smiled at the thought of all eighteen grown men laughing and drinking as the ceasefire progressed.   
I knew that there had been a scandal when BLU Soldier and RED Demoman had established a friendship, my boss was furious and told me to get anything and everything on those two as soon as possible so she could blackmail them. I discovered quite a bit about them both since their files weren’t that protected as the others were, I felt bad even though I did not know either of them. To this day neither of them know me and the work that I am told to do.   
There was one time where my work was almost discovered by the RED Engineer, though I had been asking for it. It was late in the evening and I was heading back from Josef’s office, since it was late I didn’t have to worry about activity in the halls. Unbeknowst to me, our Engineer was still up and working on some blueprints for an upgrade for his sentries. His workshop door was opened just ajar… TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of awkward for me to write since in my brain the story has progressed so much more than this... not to mention I haven't written anything like this before and this is in first person not third.

I was pulled from my memories with a jolt as I stumbled over the rocky terrain.   
Using my bow staff as a passive aggressive walking stick was something that I had done almost as soon as I picked up the weapon at the young age of seven. The terrain was very rocky and even with good boots you still can trip, and that’s never fun especially if you are on the shorter side like me: four feet eleven inches to be exact.  
Since I didn’t exactly have an official destination I thought it best to stay near the fencing. I peered up at the beaming sun, shielding my eyes with my hands due to the fact that I did not own a pair of sunglasses.   
I know Sniper did, I could just ask him. However that would be breaking my already broken deal with the Administrator.  
I trudged along bickering to myself about the heat and the fucking sun pounding onto neck and arms. Being from Norway was its ups and downs, one of the downs being you bleach and then burn in the sun. Yes, we do have sunny days but they are always, without a doubt, cold. There is even a day that the sun never even sets!   
Yes, I did miss Narvik, my Bestifar, and, of course, my beloved Nagi.   
Yet my new job wanted me down here instead of up there, so here I am, out in the middle of the fucking desert with a team of men that are not allowed to know of my existence. The pay is not bad though, but I want to be home. Not that I didn’t like being here, that wasn’t the issue at all but even with Josef I still am lonely.  
Lost in my thoughts again I did not notice the change in color of the buildings, fence, and the actual terrain difference until it was too late. Josef had taught me several things about the differences between the two teams, and that the men over on BLU had the pretty much the same appearance as the RED but their personalities and pasts were completely different.   
I felt a tug on my shoulder as the strong smell of nicotine stung my nostrils. I coughed unconsciously and a gloved hand quickly snagged my mouth shut.   
My head was spinning from the nicotine. My Far had smoked viciously when I was still living with him before my Bestifar took my to the safe haven of his home. I had forgotten how strong the stuff was.   
I wanted to scream but with the hand practically locking my jaw shut, all I could do was jolt my head back hoping to make contact with something to ease this person off me.  
There was a thud and the assaulter let go with a pain-induced moan. However when I turned to face the man no one was there, the nicotine was still the only thing giving this man away.   
I spun my bow staff around myself making damn sure whoever this person was knew that I am not some defenseless lady out for a stroll. When nothing came in contact with my bow, I became not only rigid from the assault but also frantic for not knowing where the hell they were.   
Where the fuck did you go?   
I had not had hand-to-hand combat in years and since my sniper rifle was in Norway that was out of the question.   
“Hvor i helvete er du?” I practically screamed as I whipped around feeling useless.  
“No need to shout ma cherie, I’m right here,” with that I got a blow to the head and I was out.

“Who da hell is she?”   
“Je ne sais pas, I just caught ‘er near ze gates.”  
“Well ya did a damn good job, look at those knockers she’s got.”  
“Scout, is zat all you look at in a woman?”  
“Nah, de ass is important too ya know.”  
Laughter.  
Someone was lifting me onto something, someone with huge hands.   
“Just wait ‘til Medic gets a look at her, God I haven’t seen tits like hers in my entire life!”  
“Da! Heavy agrees with little man.”  
“Gentlemen, please.”  
I stirred on what felt like an operating table, metal and cold with a slight tilt upward.  
“Looks like Sleeping Beauty’s wakin’ up, I’ll go tell Doc.”  
So far I have registered the four people in the room: Spy, Scout, Heavy, and Engineer.   
Where was the rest of the team?  
My head hurt so much from the blow earlier, I had no idea how long I’d been out.   
That alone had me on edge. Time was something I needed to know at all times, my Bestifar had taught me that very well back home.   
‘If you don’t know the hour of the day at any point in time, you will lose track forever,’ his words whispered in the back of my brain. If I could smile I would, but seeing the circumstances that would be bad.  
I was torn between screaming and keeping quiet as I was brought back to consciousness. Seemingly as soon as I stirred, even a little, the others in the room had their apparently hungry eyes glued to me.   
As my eyes went from slits to half opened, I was practically blinded by florescent overhead lights. I was correct in realizing who all was in the room with me.   
My hands were bound together by medical bandages; luckily I had not lost circulation in them yet.  
Someone had set my glasses on a dish next to the operating table that I was laid upon. With the slightest shift of my head I noted that they were still intact.   
A small sigh escaped past my lips and every single person had turned their complete and utter attention to me. Until, of course, the door to Medic’s office opened revealing, to my complete horror, a man who looked almost identical to Josef.   
Every single part of me wanted to look away or punch the shit out of this Medic. This almost exact clone to Josef.   
I began to cry, barely audible, but I was indeed crying.  
Scout burst out laughing.  
“Looks like ‘big tits’ knows what’s comin’!”  
I could feel entire face burn from shame, humiliation, and anger; not just to the fucking Scout but also to myself.   
I had promised to Josef that I would be safe and return home to his open arms.  
“Vær så snill...” I whimpered softly through the silent tears.  
“Bitte was?” BLU Medic walked over and cooed mockingly at my request.   
Completely shocked that he understood, he turned away to grab something from the counter. Everyone was looking at the two of us, yes we just spoke in different tongue than the others but still.   
“Wait Doc, you understand her?” Scout looked dumbfounded, even more than usual.   
“Ja, of course,” all he said in response. Clearly, BLU Medic was busy trying to find something.   
Turning back to me he revealed a scalpel, twirling it around in his gloved hand. I wiggled around on the table trying to avoid what was to come, my mind spinning with the notion I was to be dissected in front of the entire team without any anesthetics.   
“Mien Liebling, gibt es nichts zu befürchten,” still with the mocking coo in his voice, BLU Medic his armed hand down the side of my flushed face. The tip of the scalpel grazing lightly over my freckled cheek, wincing I jerked away from this lie.  
“Heavy, hold her.”  
The massive hands that had set me on this table now held me shoulders down with little effort.   
“Nei! Nei, nei, nei, nei!”   
This all was a mistake, what could they possibly want from me.   
Did they think I was a spy or something?  
Why didn’t they just kill me?  
Josef… Help me, bitte…   
“Hey Doc, check out da size of her tits! Nice, huh?”   
Scout interrupted my mental cry for help.   
I began to register the faint smell of musk. Tilting my head back in the slightest I noted that Heavy’s junk was right there, clothed yes, but there was the beginning of a tent to his pants.  
Wonderful.  
Nicotine crept into my nostrils again, if probable more so than before. I knew from his file that Spy smoked regularly, whoever else did was a puzzlement to me.   
The tear of cloth- no not tearing- ripping of cloth, cold air hit my chest and I could feel myself perk up, ashamed I turned my head just to see more tented pants. The whole team was here just to see me unraveled.  
Powerless, I felt everyone’s greedy eyes on every inch of my body. I didn’t want to accept this fate, but seeing I was being pinned down by a huge Russian bear on a surgical table in a room full of horned men who, clearly, have been missing women in their pathetic lives.   
“Vær så snill stoppe! I’m notta spy!” I felt pathetic, the fact that my pleas would not help my cause just made the BLU team laugh   
“Halt die hündin ” to my horror the BLU Medic leaned over and smashed his mouth down onto my own, dropping the scalpel onto the table. I could feel his erection through both of our pants pressed obviously near where he wanted to claim.   
“Hey Doc, after you get some can I-”  
“Nien,” Medic breathed into my mouth “you may all do what you like after I am done with this hündin…” His teeth biting into my lower lip whilst simultaneously tearing my shirt open completely, aggressively kneading my D cups like stress balls.   
“Ah, yeah!” Both Scout and Soldier said practically simultaneously.  
This was going to be Hell,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> Hvor i helvete er du?/ Where the hell are you?  
> Je ne sais pas/ I don't know  
> Vær så snill/ Please  
> Bitte was?/ Please what?  
> Mien Liebling, gibt es nichts zu befürchten/ My dear, there is nothing to worry about  
> Nei/ No


	5. Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So from here on each chapter will be each horrible night Rïle has to endure with each of the BLU team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: most of this will be in German so I think what I will do is just type the German out into English since I am a little on the lazy side. But it will be easier on the eyes and brains of whomever chooses to read this... how does that sound? Good? Great! Enjoy

Medic had made it very clear to the BLU team that he wanted to do things ‘his way’, which implied that it was to just be him and me. Alone.  
With much protesting by the team’s seriously tented pants, Medic finally got all of them out of his lab. Granted most of them were probably outside the locked doors listening in on whatever was to become of the ‘RED spy’.   
He, himself, had a very hard time stepping away long enough to shoo everyone out of the lab but as soon as the BLU Medic had finished locking the double doors he pushed back to my shirtless body now strapped to the operating table.  
“Now tell me one thing Frau: how close are you to the Medic on your team? I can only assume very close since you clearly are German yourself,” he traced my areolas with the tip of fingers making my breath hitch.   
I made no move to speak but resolved to try and not look at him directly; he looked almost exactly like Josef and with him asking questions about his counterpart I might spill too much.  
I could feel his icy eyes burrowing into my soul, ‘even his eyes are the same.’   
After about a minute of no speech, Medic slapped me across the face with the glove he had removed earlier. “SPEAK DAMNIT!”  
“Why do you care?”   
“Because I am the Medic now, I will dominate you completely that you will not even remember your pathetic Medic’s name!” Anger seemed to surge though him like wildfire, “You will be broken and he will not know how to fix you! You will only remember the way I treat you, he is nothing to you now! You are forgotten! Dead to him!”  
I pulled on my restraints, “how DARE you! I will not bend a knee to you or your fucking band of followers. This is some sort of sick fucking game to you all? I was just out on a walk and your fucking Spy thought it would be cute to take me out and bring me here to this fu-”   
Medic slammed his fingers down my throat, making me practically gag. With one hand occupying my mouth the other clawed at my waistband of my cargo pants.   
“You will never refer to me or my crew like that bitch! I have never, NEVER wanted to hurt someone as much as you in my entire life. And luckily for me I have you right here, and I will break you. Every cry you make will be both painful and begging for me to end you and make you cum. You are mine now. I am your Medic, now let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc


End file.
